The Last Connection
by AngelWing1138
Summary: Roxas had thought he'd met the last of the character from this insane reality...But it seems as if he were wrong. [oneshot, side story to 'Somewhere Out There']


A/N: It's a sequel of sorts to 'Somewhere Out There' though MUCH, MUCH shorter. XD I had forgotten Saix, so I thought 'Let's give him a side story!' and here we are. I like it, though, personally. It was fun to write. Sorry for mistakes; it's late, and I don't want to double check it right now.

Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts (II) Characters and Places belong to Square Enix.

* * *

Roxas leaned against the giant oak tree in the campus yard, eyes closed as he breathed in and out slowly; Axel had told him to go out to the old oak because he had to meet someone, and the blonde wondered who could be left to meet if he had already met Xemnas himself. Wasn't he supposed to be the last of the characters from this insane reality he finally accepted?

Axel had explained that this person had been out of country for over a year, and was only coming back because he felt it was time to reunite with them all. The redhead then told him in a sly voice that this character was the one meant for Larxene, though the blonde didn't know it yet. Roxas rolled his eyes as he thought about his boyfriend, sighing as he opened them only to see someone in front of him, staring at him with a curious tilt to the head.

The person was tall, and around Axel's age, making him a young man. His hair was blue and long in an interesting hair style, and between shockingly yellow eyes was an 'X' scar on his pale skin. His face was almost feline, and his ears seemed almost pointed; they were both pierced once through the lobe. His body was lean, but muscular and feline, and he stood in a relaxed position; hands in his pockets, hips tilted out and to the side slightly in a comfortable manner; to him, anyway. He wore black slacks and an ivory sweater with a beige jacket over it, and white sneakers; his socks seemed to be more expensive than Roxas' best dress shirt.

Finally, the man crouched down and reached out with a thin, pale hand, sweeping back some of Roxas' bangs from his eyes. The blonde winced suddenly for no apparent reason, and a smile flitted across the man's face. "Number XIII, it's good to see you haven't changed," he spoke, and his voice was filled with authority and cunning; he almost sounded royal. "I suppose you wouldn't remember my name, would you?" He asked quietly, raising an eyebrow. Roxas shook his head quickly, and the man nodded standing and dragging Roxas up to his feet as he did so.

"Let's take a walk; I haven't seen anyone in over a year, and I haven't seen you in even longer." He said softly, and Roxas nodded, not knowing why but following the strange man that seemed to know him; he wasn't scared, since it seemed like everyone he was acquainted with knew him from the Dreams, but still. This man was odd; he seemed almost dangerous to Roxas, though he seemed harmless enough. What damage could be done taking a walk with him?

* * *

The man led him to a park, and sat down on a set of swings, indicating for him to sit somewhere. Roxas sat on a rocking duck, leaning on the head as he rocked back and forth aimlessly. Saix watched him, swinging himself back and forth a little before he looked up at the sky; it was night right now, the man having come to Roxas after the blonde was done with his night classes, and so the moon was full right then. Roxas stared at the bluenette as he stared at the moon with a thoughtful expression; he seemed to fit in the night surroundings. A name scratched at the back of his brain, but he couldn't remember it for the life of him.

"It was a bit of a shock when I learned you had returned...After so many years, it took you this long? We've been reincarnated again and again, trying to find each other...Connect the broken connections, yet we never found you, and he had always been the first to break away, followed slowly by the others till I was left alone again." He laughed bitterly, and Roxas watched him curiously, confused as to what he was saying. "I always was alone, though. It was my nature...I never made strong connections except to one person...And they had been killed while I was not there to protect them." He barked out a cruel laugh and Roxas winced at the harsh sound. "I've never forgiven myself...

"When we were reborn the first time, she hadn't wanted to see me. She didn't know what was wrong with her and she didn't want to be anywhere near me when we were remembering. You had died at birth that first time; your brother...Your other, the stronger twin Sora...Always surviving. Always living happily and blissfully. He's older than you now by a year, right?" Roxas nodded dumbly, and the bluenette nodded quietly. "It's the most accurate yet..." He sighed, closing his eyes. "After so many times...It's so strange talking to you. I've almost forgotten how you get. You're so quiet when you're confused...And so loud when you're angry." He cracked a tiny smile, and Roxas raised an eyebrow, blinking a few times.

The man then turned to him, looking at him quietly; thoughtfully, almost analytically. "I'll be here for the next few months. If you can remember my name...Then we'll truly be connected and the cycle can end with us. We started connected and we must end connected, else we'll never stop being reborn over and over." He frowned a little; it marred his oddly beautiful face more than the scar did. "Old souls...Have you ever felt aged?"

Roxas blinked, knowing he wanted an answer, before he nodded a little hesitantly. "I have...Once in a while. Sora always laughed at me...But I could tell he felt aged too." He muttered, looking at the ground. "What do you mean by 'we started connected and we must end connected'?" He asked then, looking at him. The man smiled, standing.

"That's your riddle to find out."

* * *

_Axel, it is your responsibility to look after him. How could you let him out of your sight?_

_Sorry, alright? I went to take a walk and he went off on his own. I didn't mean for him to go to __**your**__ room. I know how that's a no-no._

"_Could you stop talking about me like I'm not here?" _

_Respect your __superiors__ Number __**XIII**__. Else you'll forget your place and be punished._

_Oh, don't be so hard on the kid! He's a newbie. _

_He should know better than that._

_Sai, you're such a stick in the mud.._

_Please refrain from calling me that..._

Roxas' eyes slipped open, and he turned onto his side to look at the sleeping face of Axel's beside him; looking peaceful. He smiled a little, reaching out and tracing his cheek, before he sighed, dropping hand to his chest and feeling his heartbeat, glorifying in it as he thought over the man's words.

'My riddle to find out...' he thought, screwing his eyes shut as he mumbled unintelligible curses. He then sighed heavily again, rolling his eyes as he kept them closed. 'I hate riddles...Always have...'

_Sai..._...Axel had called this man who seemed surprisingly like the one he met today Sai. That was a shortened form of his name, he could guess that much. Axel liked to shorten names a lot; it was sometimes annoying with the name he chose to shorten. He frowned, tracing a pattern on Axel's chest which made the redhead's heart beat faster, before his eyes widened.

_**Kingdom Hearts**__...Where...Is __my__**heart**_

He pushed himself up onto his elbow, staring out the window as he thought over the man he had met two weeks prior. "...The Luna Diviner." He mumbled quietly, eyes narrowing.

"Saix."

* * *

The bluenette was on the swing set when Roxas walked into the park with a companion dwindling behind him, muttering multiple curse words. The slightly taller blonde walked over to him, and looked at him quietly. "Saix," he muttered, and the bluenette nodded, reaching out and squeezing his shoulder. "Luna Diviner. You've never been this friendly."

"Loneliness can take a toll on someone." Saix replied simply. Roxas nodded, stepping to the side to reveal his companion, and Saix's eyes widened.

Larxene stood there awkwardly, looking to the side as she scratched the back of her neck, before looking up at Saix and smiled sheepishly. "...Hey hun." She said softly, and Saix smiled a smile he never had before—only ones, many lives ago—and he waved Larxene over to him. The shorter blonde walked quickly over and wrapped her arms around him, burying her face into his hair and Roxas watched the scene with a soft look in his eye. Saix then looked up at him, arms wrapped around Larxene's waist as she held onto him, holding back tears of happiness and frustration.

"Why did you bring her?" He asked softly, merely curious. Roxas shrugged a shoulder, smirking a bit.

"You said that we started connected and had to end connected. Well...I thought you two should connect as well before the end comes for us. So that we're truly connected through and through...Don't you agree?" Saix stared at him for a moment, before he nodded, rubbing Larxene's back.

"Indeed I do..."


End file.
